Before He Cheats
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: After Stranger in a House. Jude still thinks Tommy's a cheater...what if he really is?


**Before He Cheats**

This takes place after Stranger in the House. Jude still thinks he cheated on Sadie. Jude's POV. Enjoy

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

I wouldn't be surprised if he was going at it right now. His bat is permanently wooden. He's a piece of trash, nothing more. Who would've thought he'd become such scum? Not me. So, here I am, at a bar (you get lucky when you're famous), downing my whiskey, thinking how much I wanna strangle him. My sister was always the pretty one. She was always the one guys wanted to be the other woman. I took one last swig of my poison before seeing him. I asked the bartender for another drink, while I was making sure I'd seen the right bastard. I did. Tommy was there dancing with some dumb blonde, Jessica Simpson wannabe. The son of a-

_Right now, he's probably out buying her some fruity little drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Fergalicious_, just ended, and he guided her toned, spray-tanned ass to the bar.

"I'll have a Cosmo, please…"

"Sure," he said to the bimbo at his side before turning his attention to the bartender, "A Cosmo, and a scotch." The bartender obeyed their order, before he gave them their drink, I called him over.

"Yes Ms. Harrison"

"How much would it cost for you to spike their drinks" He merely chuckled and waltzed over to the couple. He thought I was joking! The idiot! He chugged down his drink before leading her over to the pool table. I hate him, I truly do.

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick telling her_

_How to shoot a combo_

When I saw their lips touch, I couldn't take it anymore. They both grabbed furiously at each other, needing more. They might as well just had sex right their on the dance floor, with that god damned perverted bar tender whooping 'em on. I grabbed my keys and walked towards the parking lot. I had had enough. I scratched my sister's name in the sapphire blue of his Viper, thrashing and kicking at the headlights. I used my pocket knife Jamie gave me when I was thirteen to deflate the tires. I chuckled to myself as I opened the door with the spare key he gave me to his car, in case of an emergency. I wrote _Jude_ into his seat, he would pay. Before leaving, I undid the parking break and let his car simply…roll away.

_And he don't know _

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up _

_4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

I walked inside the bar with a sly grin attached to my face. I looked onstage only to see the bitch singing my song! She was singing Time to be Your freaking 21! To _Tommy_! Luckily it was off key, and she was this close to having a bottle of beer thrown at her. She noticed the hatred directed towards her and wobbled off the stage, Her hand to her head.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

"Tommy, baby, I am so fucking drunk…" she babbled, "hit me with another Cosmo." I swear I saw his manhood hit him right there. If he weren't wearing jeans, and if this was a pool party, he'd be the laughing stock of the world. But, he's Tom Quincy so he gets off easy. He crept up behind her and started to kiss her neck, as his hands crept down her stick thin, anorexic body. His lips then moved to her mouth, trying to knock her teeth out with his tongue. I had it.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I walked up to him, patted him on his shoulder. He didn't move. I had a sudden urge to punch him, but, I thought of something better. I made sure the whore's eyes were closed, and I began to nibble on his ear. He pulled away from his slut, and looked at me in the eyes. Apparently he saw the hatred.

"Jude! Oh, wow." I smirked at him, and shifted my gaze over to the blonde bimbo next to him, who had no clue what was going on. I closed my eyes, and shook my head before walking out the door. I knew he'd follow

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me…

"Jude! Wait up!" He called to me as he chased my speed-walking body. I stopped halfway towards my destination. I could feel his eyes look me up and down. I knew he wanted to hold me; too bad karma was a bitch for him. I heard his heart beat grow faster as he inched closer to me.

"Jude. I'm so sorry, girl. It's just I…" I cut him off by walking further, closer to my destination. After about three minutes of my heels clicking on the tarred road, I was there. He had seen what I had done.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"Jude! What the hell!" I turned my back to him, and strutted away, my sly grin never fading. He read the engraving on the front of his car it said: _Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat_. Maybe he will.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_


End file.
